The present invention relates to a non-azide based gas generating material. The gas generating material of the present invention is particularly useful for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device.
An inflator for inflating an inflatable vehicle occupant protection device, such as an air bag, contains a body of ignitable gas generating material. The inflator further includes an igniter. The igniter is actuated so as to ignite the body of gas generating material when the vehicle experiences a collision for which inflation of the air bag is desired to help protect a vehicle occupant. As the body of gas generating material burns, it generates a volume of inflation gas. The inflation gas is directed into the air bag to inflate the air bag. When the air bag is inflated, it expands into the vehicle occupant compartment and helps to protect the vehicle occupant.
The present invention is an apparatus that comprises a vehicle occupant protection device and a gas generating material. The gas generating material, when ignited, produces a combustion gas that actuates the vehicle occupant protection device. At least about 45% by weight of the gas generating material is a mono-propellant selected from the group consisting of 3-nitramino-4-nitrofurazan and hydroxylammonium 3-nitroamino-4-nitrofurazan. An oxidizer is 0 to about 48% by weight of the gas generating material. A binder is 0 to about 15% by weight of the gas generating material.